


Space Flu

by tired__pigeon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, IT WILL GIVE YOU CAVITIES, M/M, Sweetness, keith takes care of him, lance is sick, pure fluff, teeth rotting, voltron winter gift exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired__pigeon/pseuds/tired__pigeon
Summary: Lance catches a cold but he is convinced it's a space flu and that he'll die.





	Space Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my gift to lytzflicks on Tumblr for the Voltron Winter Gift Exchange 2017. You asked for fuff and this was the best I could do. I hope you like it!!

Keith couldn’t believe what was happening. Lance was sick and somehow the healing pods weren’t equipped to treat colds. Keith had tried explaining to Allura what was happening to Lance but she couldn’t relate to any of the symptoms. 

 

“If he’s so hot then why is he hiding under the blankets?” she asked.

 

“His body temperature is higher than the outside temperature thus the air around him feels cold,” Pidge explained. Keith was grateful for that since he had neither the eloquence or patience to explain it well.

 

“What about the liquid coming from his nose? Is his brain melting?” Allura looked horrified.

 

“What? No! It’s just mucus. Allure you have to relax. It’s just a cold,” Pidge placed a hand on Allura’s arm to calm her down.

 

Keith sighed and shook his head. “I’m gonna go check on him,” he mumbled before walking out of the bridge. 

 

The castle halls were cold which felt refreshing in contrast to the heat at the bridge. With so many people there in such heated arguments about Lance. Keith really appreciated all his friends, if they could even be called that, but sometimes the social interactions were too much and he needed a break. Keith made his way to Lance’s room and knocked on the door. 

 

“Come in,” called a soft voice from the inside.

 

Upon opening the door Keith found the room inside entirely dark. It smelled like when you left a house closed for years and then opened it again for the first time. On the bed there was a silhouette, hiding under layers of covers. By the bed was an endless collection of dirty tissues along with a bottle of water. Keith stepped in and closed the door behind him.

 

“Hey, Lance… Are you feeling better?” Keith slowly made his way to the bed and sat on the edge. Lance only groaned in response so Keith reached up and pulled the blankets from his face. Lance groaned again but Keith knew what he had to do. “Can I take your temperature?” Lance just groaned in response but turned around either way. Keith grabbed the thermometer from the bedside table and tucked it under Lance’s armpit. 

 

“Will you tell my family I love them?” Lance croaked out and Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“Will you stop being so dramatic? You have a cold. That’s all.”

 

“No… I have the space flu.”

 

“The what?” Keith raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk. 

 

“The space flu. Everyone at the Garrison knew about it! It’s like a normal cold but you catch it in space and then this bug eats you from the inside out,” Lance explained before groaning. “I can feel it eating through me!”

 

“Stop being dumb,” Keith said, pulling the thermometer from his arm and checking. “37 degree Celsius. You’ll be fine.”

 

“That’s what the bug wants you to think,” Lance hissed and Keith rolled his eyes again.

 

“Let’s get these off,” he said and stood up, pulling Lance’s covers off. Lance shrieked at that and Keith rolled his eyes once more. Why was his boyfriend so dramatic? “Come on, Lance! You stink. You gotta shower.”

 

Lance whined and moved around on the bed for a bit before sitting up and pouting, “Will you shower with me?”

 

Keith sighed and nodded, offering him a hand. “Fine. But if you give me your cold I’ll murder you.”

 

Lance’s pout disappeared, replaced by a smile. “Okay,” he sang and took his hand, standing up and following Keith to the bathroom. 

 

Keith turned on the hot water and waited a bit before stripping and slipping in. Lance followed suit, immediately wrapped his arms around Keith and resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder. Keith hummed and leaned into the touch, wrapping his arms around Lance and pulling him closer. They embraced under the hot water, letting it wash away all of their aches and worries. Keith liked it. He liked staying in Lance’s arms, resting, hiding from the world. Only when it started becoming too hot did Keith pull away. 

 

He grabbed the soap and started washing Lance’s body. Contrary to what most people thought of Keith he was actually pretty affectionate. The only thing was that he didn’t like Public Displays of Affection. Along with that, his gentle gestures were usually quiet and soft, not flashy and demanding. Keith was very insecure about the fact that people couldn’t tell how much he loved Lance. He wished they knew just how much lance meant to him. However, Lance was very aware of the fact. Even if Keith didn’t like holding hands in front of everyone he would still pay him attention. The small gestures were the best such as a bump of the shoulders or Keith’s hand brushing against Lance’s ‘accidentally’.

 

Keith finished washing lance’s body and moved on to his hair, massaging his scalp as he used the shampoo on him. 

 

“You’re so good at this, Keith,” Lance hummed, eyes closed and head thrown back.

 

“Good at what? Washing hair?”

 

“No. Good at taking care of me.”

 

Keith couldn’t have hidden his blush if he’d tried. It was ridiculous how Lance could just say those cheesy things and disarm him entirely. “I’m just doing my job.”

 

Lance stepped out once Keith was done with his hair and waited for Keith to finish his own shower. Soon enough they were back in their rooms, getting changed. Lance sat down on the edge of the bed and Keith sat down behind him, very gently drying his hair with a towel. Lance had to hold himself back or he would fall asleep. Once they were both ready they laid down under the covers, Keith face up and Lance curled up on his side, his head on Keith’s chest. 

 

“You really don’t think it’s the space flu?” Lance whispered after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Lance, the space flu doesn’t exist,” Keith rolled his eyes and brought his hand up, running his fingers through Lance’s hair. 

 

“I love you, Keith,” Lance whispered and nuzzled into his neck. 

 

“I love you too, Lance,” Keith whispered, and after a while “but if you get me sick I will throw you out into space.”


End file.
